The revenge of a Latina
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post Victorious! Having surprised her boyfriend in the act of infidelity, Tori Vega acts on a whim and sets a plan to take his revenge worthy of a Latin singer known worldwide. Several pairings with Tori (as F/M; F/M/M; F/M/M/M/M; etc ...). Smut for orgy (and sexual insult).


**A/N: So for change to habits, stories between girls or with lesbian orgies, here is a little something to put the guys in value.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **Years 2017**

As usual, Tori Vega had worked like a crazy and she had managed to save this contract of exclusivity with a singer with a big potential that one of the secretaries of her boss had almost to make mess. Very happy when he won a big contract that will bring him a lot of money, her boss Mason Thornesmith had congratulated her.

"Ahh Tori, you can take your afternoon, you did not rob it!"

She had not been told twice. Tori had taken her stuff and she was gone before people asked her for a new service that would have forced her to stay in the end, the producer of the "Platinum Music Awards" may often be in a changing mood.

Immediately in the street, she had taken her phone to call her love, Daniel Porter or Danny as she nicknamed him. At that time of the day, he had to get out of work. He took his afternoons the Friday. Tori wanted to ask him to get her, eat together and do some shopping and go home. She wanted to show him some little tricks because they were thinking of getting married.

The couple had been together for four years, a few weeks before Tori began her first tour on the west coast. She had met him again at a night in a nightclub that her sister Trina forcibly took her after a last break, the day of her 19 years. They had spoken a little before gently restarting a relationship. They settled together two years later. Unfortunately, her phone was unloaded. Tori shrugged, she took all her time, strolling and do shopping.

They live in a somewhat isolated home to Inglewood, so she enjoys the quiet after her work, not easy the life of a celebrity. She crossed the vast square (which leads to a small road that separates into five different directions, for four other houses almost identical to her own) dotted with little green corners more or less sheltered with benches.

Tori meets André Harris, her best friend lives as a great musician with whom she has had the opportunity to work many times. He spent most of his time in this place quietly thinking about his next songs, or chatting with friends. He is with Beck Oliver and Moose Snow on the benches of the grove, very quiet behind the planters. She only saw Andre's head and the hair of the two others in a cloud of smoke.

"Hi Tori" André said with a smile.  
"Hi boys" Tori answered by making a wave.  
"Hi Tori" the other two responded.

But Tori does not stop as she noticed Danny's car in the parking lot and the shutters in the room were closed, when she had left them open this morning. So her boyfriend had come in and, as he got up early, he had to lie down for a nap. So she went home without making a noise.

At the moment when the Latina starlet crossed the threshold, she heard a groan of women, followed by another. She told herself that he must finally be watching a porn movie. He knew she did not like it too much and she imagined him enjoying her absence to get a handjob in solo in front of something very hard.

So she slowly approached the living room to take him in flagrante delict in front of the TV or the computer for shout him a little. She was already amused with the head that he would make when seeing his girlfriend return earlier with the pants to his ankles ... But he is not in the living room. The noise came from the bedroom, Tori felt a cold sweat in her back, having a bad feeling.

She entered the corridor, the door of the room was ajar, letting pass the low light of the bedside lamp. Tori sticks her eye and she brings her trembling hand to her mouth to hold a cry. She could see only the legs apart from the girl and the lower part of her boyfriend's body. They were a missionary and he slowly pulled out his cock to fuck her with a blow at the bottom, which made the other girl moan every time he hit her.

Tori retreats without saying anything, petrified and trembling. She sat down, dazed in an armchair. She stretched out her hand to the coffee table and her small bottle storage to catch the whiskey. She uncorks and swallows a big bang. Tori stayed like that she does not know how long, stunned, unable to react. It was the sound of the male's voice and the girl's orgasmic complaints that brought her back to reality. Then she saw a bag on the sofa, a purse. This purse she knew all too well.

It was not possible! She had forgotten it ... another day ... It was not she who ... that ... Tori stands up to have the clear heart, more tetanized than ever. They had changed places. She pushed the door slightly to better spy, without being seen. This girl is lying on the left side, facing Tori, her left leg stretched on the mattress and her right leg folded and Danny, lying behind her in the same position she was, fucking her savagely while kneading her tits.

"You likes the cock, is not it bitch? You like me filling your pussy like that, big sow. Go, take my cock, there ..." Danny drooled his insults.

For any answer, the girl (or rather the older woman) answered with barely articulated « _ **yes**_ » and rattles of happiness ... and this woman, whom Tori had well recognized the bag, was her own mother! Tori should not be surprised, Holly Vega had divorced her husband David Vega for a while, and Holly cheated him with his partner Gary in addition. What a bitch!

The Latina singer returns to the living room feeling her hatred rise and a desire for revenge explode in her guts. Yes but what? How? Then she saw the boys out the window. She then acts without thinking. Danny is certainly tough, but she must take speed, before he finished fucking her old mother whore.

Tori returns quickly where the trio of boys are still sitting.

"Boys, can I ask you for a service?"  
"We have nothing to refuse you, you know it good Tori" Beck answers with a shrug.

Tori lifted her miniskirt and lowered her panties to show them her little brown pussy with her pubic hair shaped of little heart. They were shocked.

"You want to fuck me?" she tells them nonchalantly.  
"Serious?" Mosse replies ahuri for the other two males.  
"Serious!" she nods her head, putting on her panties and lowering her skirt.  
"Right away?" André says raising an eyebrow from Tori's strange behavior.  
"At home, now, but you come in silence and it will remain between us" she gave them a complicit look.  
"OK!" Beck got up, followed by the other guys.

Tori smiled satisfied with their positive response. She knew that Beck had broken up with Jade West again, so that would not be a problem if she fucked him, as it was not a problem when she slept with Jade during their second, fourth and fifth separation ... this must be the sixth breaking if she counted correctly. André remains mysteriously still celibate, although he has known his lot of groupie in his bed. She wished to know Beck's childhood friend more thoroughly on his first visit, she can finally do it (and boast to Cat & Jade, the latter still frustrated that he had rejected her in her ambush).

They followed her laughing and it was visible that it moved under their pants. Moose had his hands in his pockets and probably began to twiddle his dick, so much better, she needed he to be very hot. Walking in front of the entrance, they meet Ben Wilson and Freddie Benson, both of whom have become very close friends with Danny and they have probably come to see him.

"Can they come too?" Tori asked the three boys behind her.  
"Okay," André answers, Beck & Moose shake their heads.  
"Where?" Ben asked, as Freddie simply raised an eyebrow at what was happening.  
"We're going to fuck" the only girl answered without worrying about their shock.  
"Whoa! Wait a minute, and Daniel?" Freddie was shocked but Tori folded her arms, giving him a wicked look.  
"Fucking the dirty whore in my bed" Tori declares without hiding her hatred.  
"What? The dirty son of ..." Ben said, clenching his fists.  
"The traitor!" Freddie adds holding back his fury, before casting an apologetic look at Tori "Okay, let's do it!"

The Latina celebrity thanks them for their support, although both are in couple (or almost) but there is no problem. Ben has some sort of relationship with Cat Valentine, her best friend, but the little redhead is still undecided when to her relationship with the attractive young man, not to mention her sexuality as Cat is also interested in girls. Freddie also lives in LA for his studies and he shares a collocation with Ben, Freddie is also in couple with Sam Puckett, the roommate/friend/babysitting partner of Cat. But Sam & Freddie in an agreement between them: he can fuck with other girls if she can fuck other girls too, and they often fuck/share their adventures (Tori knows it as she had seen them fuck with Jade after a breaking with Beck, and Sam had already tried to seduce her, which she had refused). What a bizarre couple, but it seems to work!

Tori quickly gave them a topo on what they would have to do, and they entered noiselessly. They enter the living room quickly and they hear the breaths of the other two raging. A finger on the mouth to really impose the most absolute silence, she brought in her new play partners.

The latina took off her mini skirt, opened her blouse and dropped her bra. They were removing their shoes, pulling out their t-shirts, releasing their stretched sexes out of their pants and boxers. Their bodies are very attractive and their cocks vigorous. She knelt down and grabbed one at random to start sucking it motivationally.

The five guys get excited and start blowing when she takes their cock, arms dangling along the body or hands crossed behind the head like the pornstars of Trina movies. She stood up, lay down on the sofa and opened her legs. André came and stuffed his nose. The young black man grows a little mustache and a slight beard collar. The hairs excite her pussy and the clitoris gently. Tori begins to wave the pelvis while licking a superb pair of shaved balls, which smells good the male and which belongs to Moose, she thinks.

In the room, Holly's screams signaled the orgasm and the swearing of her big boyfriend's pig reaching paroxysm, making her friends laughing around her. Tori had a tongue in her pussy, a beautiful sex over her lips and hands everywhere, especially on her breasts caramel that took them for their grade. She looked around to make sure she was not mistaken and chose the biggest and hardest cock.

André Harris & Freddie Benson were beasts of competition, each had a huge dick bigger than Daniel's.

Tori chose that of Freddie, with the bigger tip that finished the big member in mushroom, and she reserved that of André for the pleasure of the tongue, the tip of his cock being much smaller than the cock and drawing a very pronounced hem with a soft, satin-like appearance, a superb head of cock, firm and full of relief, whose tongue feels every undulation.

* * *

In the bedroom, the noises had ceased. Freddie penetrated her unceremoniously, snatching her a cry. He began to fuckher at full speed, clinging vigorously to her shoulders. Tori did not retain her cries of pleasure and without simulating, hoping that Daniel would hear them. She begins to perhaps understand why Jade often broke with Beck, Tori had noticed that the gothic actress spends more time with Sam & Freddie after a breakup.

Daniel appeared a few minutes later. He had not even dressed. His hung dick, big, red, wet ... He looked at her.

"What the fuck are you doing? What are you doing here?" Danny shouted angrily.  
"And you? What the hell are you doing in our bed? You bastard!" Tori retorts as best she can, trying to concentrate under Freddie's assaults.

Danny talked to the guys around him and offered him their dick. She already had a fabulous one in her pussy, one in each hand and two who successively waited their turn to plant at the bottom of her mouth.

"You're leaving now! You're not touching my wife, a bunch of traitors!" he roared with fury, ready to hit.  
"Boys, Make shut up this asshole who just dipped his noodle in a big whore in my own bed!" Tori answered with anger.

Freddie continued to fuck her pussy (while encouraging his friends against Daniel) and the other four boys rushed to Daniel, soon neutralized. Tori tells them where they might find a way to tie and gag him. It was done in two minutes. This pervert was agitated in all directions to free himself. He was crying with rage. Crouching on the floor between the two armchairs, Daniel was not lacking anything from her copulation with Freddie.

Her mother, Holly, had not shown up but she lost nothing to wait.

"If you want the boys, there is a horny old whore in my room, good to be fucked in all the holes. You do not impress if she screams and resists a bit, it's part of her game to excite the men" she winked at them.

Tori had said it strong enough for her mother to hear, convinced that Holly had followed everything by hearing her cries of pleasure and the guys fighting against Daniel. Moose, Ben and Beck disappeared. Holly no doubt offered no resistance because the laughter and the voices of the guys congratulating around her soon reached her.

André & Freddie take care of her. It was good. Their cocks, each in her orifice, feasted on her pussy and tongue. André practiced a firm but supportable irrumation ... He grabbed her head to force the movement of her mouth around his virility worthy of stereotypes.

"Tori, you're not of gel, I'd like to break her ass, she's a pretty good your friend" Ben reappeared.  
"It's not my friend ... It's my mother, the gel is in the drawer of the night table. You bring it back to me afterwards!" Tori answers by taking out André's cock for a second.  
"Fuck, it's your mother! They're hotties in the family" Ben went back into the room.  
"It's not bullshit, is it really your mother?" this time, André withdrew from her mouth "your boyfriend was fucking your own mother?"  
"It's not bullshit! My mother did not seem to be satisfied with cheating my father, she also wanted my boyfriend" Tori said while masturbating him while receiving Freddie's dick thrusts.  
"Fuck ... for a long time?" the black musician said, still having trouble believing it.  
"I do not know, let's stop talking about them and fuck my mouth" she retorts, savoring his cock again in her mouth.

Andre looked at Daniel and sent him a big sputum, calling him all names. However, Ben did not come back. The noise they made in the bedroom and the cries of pleasure of her mother whore reached her distinctly and enough for her to understand that Ben was riding Holly's anus without worrying about bringing her the tube of vaseline.

"André, go get the tube, please. I want you to break my ass in front of the other clown" Tori designates Daniel who, still tied, was the impotent witness of their orgy.

André did not let her say twice. He returned, his hand already full of fat and rolling on the end of his cock to properly lubricate it. Beck followed him with his cock in the air, all wet and shiny, asking if there was sodomy in their fuck.

Giving him a last kiss on the lips, Tori asked Freddie to release her vagina and she fell on all fours, her ass ready. André prepared her anus with his fingers, then sodomized her slowly, sliding the enormous cock into the narrow opening. Freddie had given her his cock to suck. Beck was waiting for her turn to fuck her.

A few minutes later Beck took Andre's place. His manhood, less thick but still a good size, entered inside and slipped to the bottom as in butter. He clung to her hips and began to fuck her at full speed. Tori alternates to suck André and Freddie's cocks. She really starts to take pleasure. The hatred had not left her but now, she no longer monopolized her mind and she was all available for this group fuck, a new exercise for her but she appreciated.

"We make you a dp? I want to get back into your pussy!" Tori did not resist Freddie's proposal.

The former producer of iCarly stretched out on the couch, Tori came impaled on his big cock and Beck resumed his position to sodomize her. She really enjoys! The guys were manly, hardy, well mounted ... Well occupied by these three cocks, she ended up no longer paying attention to what was happening in the bedroom.

The latina had a first orgasm, a surge of pleasure, which obliged her to stop sucking André in order to stretch out completely and to let slip of satisfaction that had to be heard throughout the city. The jerks of her two holes at the moment of the discharge excited the males. She felt her anus squeeze, tightly squeeze around Beck's dick and she provoked his ejaculation. It was long. The jets, powerful, multiplied itself.

This guy had a horse flow. She felt his nectar spill out into her bowels and the abundant and warm liquid coat the wall. Her pussy pissed, and made the pubic and sex of Freddie as wet as the bottom of a lake. Beck immediately withdrew to be scrapped the sex that she eagerly scours with her tongue.

Nature having a horror of emptiness, André took the place of his best buddy at once. She felt the sperm run down her buttocks as the big tip took the place in the seed-saturated orifice. As a result, Freddie capitulated. He stretched himself to the extreme, his cock deep inside her, and filled her vagina with his cream. He withdrew in his turn, in a rippling sound ... André and Tori having given him the passage. She put herself back on her back and André fucked her in missionary.

The other guys stood around them to watch, while commenting on the scene that the latina singer and the black musician form. Ben had joined them, his cock flaccid. Only Moose was still with Holly, Ben had explained that Moose is addicted to her mother's big tits.

At last André accelerated the movement and made her cum again. When he concluded, he withdrew and came to enjoy between her breasts. Flashes crackled. Ben & Freddie took pictures. Tori asked to see them. The faces did not appear. Only the enormous black cock was drawn between her caramel breasts and her hands which tightened them around the sleeve ... and the white and unctuous liquid that flowed from the sex of the male on her body. They did the same with her mother, but she did not want to see them.

The four men remained for a moment. They drank a few aperitifs, then re-dressed and went away except for Moose, which gave no sign of life. Daniel did not move, resigned. When she went to take a shower, Tori walked past the bedroom. The door was wide open, she looked at her mother with disgust.

Holly lay free, arms and legs apart, the tuft moist, frizzy and shameless. Moose, by the side with the soft sex, continued to finger her slowly. He looked at Tori, raising his thumb with his free hand in the air as a sign of satisfaction. When she came back, once washed and dressed, Beck's childhood friend was still there.

Moose seemed fascinated by her mother's long hair and pink pussy. He had put on all fours to titillate the clitoris with his tongue. Tori can distinctly see his big balls with his cock still inert, hang beautifully. She passed by and went out without knowing where to go or what to do.

"Are you going to stay with him?" André was waiting for her in front of her house.  
"Surely not!" she said with a weary look.  
"What will you do now?"  
"I'm going to leave here, I have to find an apartment waiting to find another house."  
"If you want, you can come to my house for a few days."  
"Your grandmother will not appreciate, André" Tori looks at him as she knew he was taking care of her, at least since he last talked about her three months ago.  
"She's not here, my parents take care of her now, so you can stay with me in waiting."

Tori accepted his proposal and moved to André's, who immediately took her to his appart and offered her his bedroom. When everything was okay and after a long discussion, she asked him to come with her to her house just to take some things and to protect her if Daniel was there. To her surprise, the latter was still tied in the living room. No one had detached him. Daniel looked at her with an imbecile look. In the room, Moose, in doggy style, was fucking her mother who seemed to appreciate. Tori took her things.

In the evening, the star with caramel skin goes to bed. She stretched herself naked under the sheets ... She felt alone. Before going to sleep in his turn, André knocked at the door and she told him to enter. He was topless and barely wearing a pajama pants, which did not conceal the large prominence of his crotch.

"You need something?" he asked her.  
"I just feel a little lonely, and sad."  
"Do you want us to talk?"

As an answer, Tori opened the sheets and pulled her legs apart.

"Come" she replied simply.

That was the answer he was waiting for. He lowered his pants by releasing his dick, which stiffened by sight and he lay down on her.

* * *

They make love all weekend. Andre was an extraordinary lover, very enduring and very attentive to her own sensations. Few guys know how to listen to the body of their partner and give as much pleasure as they receive. She was paying her rent at his home, time to find something else to put down her bags.

Later, Tori finally found a new house. She had the rest of her things taken by her friends, she never saw Daniel again.

As for Holly, Moose was crazy of her. He settled in her house for a while, while sharing her with his friends the orgiastic favors she gave him. He had put the pictures. Tori had asked him to remove hers. All that remained are of her mother. Several men of her acquaintance had seen them. Mooze publicized it:

 _ **«Good old whore with big breasts to rent! She gives blowjobs like no other and she'll do you all!»**_

If people wanted to fuck her, there was nothing more to ask! And there came men, young and old, the virgins and the experienced, the singles and the married. Holly became the empty balls of the neighborhood. Moose told her later, without restraint or shame. Her mother, Tori had not seen her yet ...

Since then, Tori has taken up a house more luxurious than the previous one. When she had vagueness to the soul, she telephoned Andre. He comes, sometimes accompanied at her request. He would like them to get together. She's not ready to put herself together for the moment ... But maybe one day ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Tori Vega as Victoria Justice**

 **André Harris as Leon Thomas III**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Beck Oliver as Avan Jogia**

 **Ben Wilson as JC Gonzalez**

 **Moose Snow as Brandon Jones**

 **Daniel/Danny Porter as Matt Angel**

 **Mason Thornesmith as Charles Shaughnessy**


End file.
